


非合理式陷入纯情（番外）

by icecreamcone



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamcone/pseuds/icecreamcone
Summary: 没有安全感的小孩生气搞他哥





	非合理式陷入纯情（番外）

非合理式陷入纯情  
番外

*国锡  
*R18

练习室的门被“砰”的一声踹开，冷风翻涌着灌进去，光沿着大开的门泄了一地，又折射到墙面镜上。

“呀，田柾国！”郑号锡被田柾国拽着闯进来，啪嗒一声顺手打开了灯，“你动作轻一点。”  
田柾国把刚刚在街角买的热可可塞到他手里，边脱着外套边走过去开暖气，郑号锡撇了撇嘴，双手捧着小口啜饮。温热的甜腻液体流过食道，传热效应使僵硬的四肢得以活泛起来。  
虽说这边的工作室早已变成了杂物室，无人再使用，田柾国还是一一打开门确认了一番，才走过来面对郑号锡盘腿坐下。

他也不说话，只是看着郑号锡，眼珠子映着光，是钢琴黑键的颜色。  
郑号锡被他盯得莫名心虚，喉咙发紧，最后一口热可可费了点劲才咽下去。  
“看我干嘛。”  
“有件事想跟哥确认一下。”田柾国盯着郑号锡撑在地上的手，看到那枚戒指还好好地戴着，又迎上他的视线，“我们现在算是交往了对吧？”  
“干嘛问这个。”郑号锡似乎被田柾国传染了情急就结巴的毛病，脸颊的血色唰地就蔓延到耳尖，红晕发酵，像在锅里滚出了糖色的芋艿一样细软绵甜。  
“因为哥胆小又卑鄙，”田柾国嘴角紧了紧，“不确认好的话可能明天……不，不用明天，可能待会儿回到宿舍就反悔了。”  
更像是一场控诉，田柾国恨不得找来纸笔就地画押。

郑号锡听他夹带私货般搁了点委屈，刚想反驳，话到嘴边又站不住脚。算来算去田柾国在喜欢他这件事上真算是亏，甜头没尝多少，生理心理上的苦倒是都吃了个遍。  
“哥为什么不说话？”被告还在深刻反省，原告本人倒是待不住了。  
“你想让我说什么？”郑号锡耸了耸肩，“我不是说了喜欢你了吗。”  
“郑号锡！”兔子炸了毛，瞪大了眼睛，尾调上扬，不敢相信这种语气的胡话是出自他哥嘴里。  
郑号锡避开他的视线，不自然地舔了舔嘴。话说出口他就已经后悔，本来只是想故作轻松让自己不至于显得狼狈，不想一身看人下菜的本事却在此时通通出走，模棱两可的字词砸在水里激起意料之外的水花。  
他可能根本不具备恋爱的能力。  
郑号锡垂下头，脸上是懊丧的神情。他对人情世故把握得过于到位，爱情却偏像是瘸腿科目一般笨拙，表白也不像表白，又无法给对方安全感，以至要通过反复确认来消除那种病灶一样的不安。

不适宜的话说出口就是灾祸。他想起在哪里看到过这句话。  
郑号锡咬了咬后槽牙，腮帮子发疼，声音像只泄了气的皮球，“对不起。”  
他起身脱了外套往浴室走去，一捧冷水泼上脸，刘海湿漉漉地搭在额头上，镜子里映出的眼睛布着血丝，眼尾奇妙的下垂弧度也显得无精打采。  
太糟糕了，这门科目真是太糟糕了，事情做不好，话也说不对，轻易就能引发争吵，将早先那点温情和泥浆一样搅个稀烂。  
偏生他又舍不得辍学，田柾国好不容易教会他如何区分爱情与善意，很多事情他还只是蹒跚学步，即使遭到任课老师的责骂，他的求知欲还是压了他的挫败感一头。  
他重新打开水龙头，冬天的冷水温度很低，伸手试了试，冷了一个哆嗦，于是甩了甩脑袋，低头就准备往冷水下面钻。

啪！  
手背被狠狠地打了一下，连带水龙头也给关上了。  
“你疯了吗？！”田柾国打开了愠怒的开关，一把将他拽起来就往墙上摁。他此时只穿着一件薄薄的卫衣，蝴蝶骨在冷硬的瓷砖上硌得生疼。  
“你不要管我。”郑号锡特别丧气，自我否认感把他的脑袋往下压。  
“说什么胡话？！我不管你谁管你？南俊哥吗？还是玧其哥？”  
田柾国用力地捏着他的肩膀，又气又急。好不容易等到了郑号锡的表白，三言两语又要退缩，没有比这更气人的事了，于是连同心底那些嫉妒的小心思也趁机一并掏了出来。

郑号锡肩上用力挣开钳制往淋浴间钻去。田柾国紧跟着，又把他困在练习室事件那晚的角落里。  
“真的不要管我，田柾国。”郑号锡抬眼看他，眼里失却了神采，“我可能真的不适合恋爱，我只会一而再地惹你生气。你说得没错，我胆小又卑鄙，所以不要对我抱有期待。恋爱这种事我学不来，我喜欢你是真的，但是我不适合跟你在一起也是真的”喋喋不休被强行中止，像被挪掉了唱针的唱片机。

丧气的话被堵在了嘴里。田柾国已经失去了耐心，拒绝再给他讲道理。  
田柾国理想中他俩的初吻应该是温馨美好的画面，传纸片那次意外当然不算，但是现下气急了，气出了本能，白兔变豹子，哪还想得来这么多。  
是的，是本能。  
本能地噙住那两瓣恼人的嘴唇，本能地挤进他的口腔里掠夺残余的可可香气，柔软碰撞摩擦出滚烫的鼻息，全数喷洒在那一小片皮肤上，又氤氲出水汽，角度转换间皮肤状似粘连，染上腻人的红晕。  
这个带着恼怒的亲吻止于缺氧。恋爱新手缺少经验，技巧与本能也算是尺有所短寸有所长。

两人沉默地喘着气，郑号锡有点晕，感官突然敏感起来，似乎能感觉到血液重新回流的痕线。  
田柾国本来还想说点什么，但是一时脑热起了头，现下这种状况哪里还适合多说。他定了心神，探到郑号锡颈间嗅了嗅，肩颈交接的地方，锁骨上方有个凹陷，最容易储存味道。  
生姜莲花，是自己上次给他送的香水。

温热的舌舔上那一小片皮肤，香水的清涩和着皮肤表面的微咸，跟生姜海绵蛋糕淋了咸焦糖酱一样。他五感敏锐，这人又与他的喜好契合，没有比这种满足感更适合的燃情剂。  
沿着颈动脉一路往上啄吻，一直吻到郑号锡的眼帘，颤动的睫毛细碎地扫着他的嘴唇，是被羽毛挠弄的微痒。手下悄然钻进郑号锡的衣摆里，触着玉般腻手的皮肤，从平坦的小腹往上，动作更像是安抚，把那点细微的颤抖一一抚平。

再次衔咬上润了水色的下唇，牙齿轻轻研磨，不时舔弄唇峰那颗乱情痣。郑号锡脑子里一片空白，开始下意识地回应田柾国磨人的动作，舌头试探着伸出来，小心翼翼地舔到他的唇内膜。  
得到回应的人喜出望外，一把抓住郑号锡的手，五指交缠，来回摩挲他的指根。郑号锡只觉得指间那层薄薄的皮肤都变得敏感，酥痒又撩人。后腰被不轻不重地揉捏，逼仄的空间里高温黏着，他不得不趁唇舌交换的间隙尽力吞吐空气。  
腰眼被猝不及防地一捏，郑号锡抑制不住吐出一声喘息，落在田柾国耳里痒得发紧，于是挤进郑号锡腿间，曲起膝盖揉碾那块已经起了反应的软肉。  
郑号锡惊呼一声，随即又被捂住了嘴。

“嘘。”田柾国松开捂嘴的手，用食指碰着他的唇珠，压低了音量，“别怕，哥不敢做的，我都来教你。”

郑号锡大腿感觉到田柾国硬热的性器，那惑人的嗓音又如塞壬之声打在脑壳上，驱使他见鬼了似的就自动点了头。  
答应了就没得回头。

田柾国膝上的动作不停，搁在他后腰上的手往下滑，挤进两层布料的边缘，大手包住一瓣软肉慢慢揉捏。郑号锡感觉到不自在，揉捏的动作太大，臀肉拉扯着别的地方带来尴尬的触感，但是前方被碾磨着又舒服得紧，都不知道该对哪边的感觉做出反应。  
不知所措的手抓紧了田柾国的侧腰，在田柾国拉下他裤子的瞬间掐得死紧，要不是他指甲短，怕是连指甲都要给掐折了。  
田柾国双手扶着他的腰半跪下来，眼前的器官勃起充分，形状漂亮又干净。郑号锡被他盯着羞得不行，一手摁上他的头想把他推开。  
“你别看！”  
“为什么？”田柾国抬眼看他，一脸的真挚，“哥这么好看，又干净，为什么不要看。”

他不是没见过郑号锡的性器，七个人同住一屋总有意外的时候，但是偶然掠过一眼跟这样的近距离观察又是两回事。他哥一贯体毛稀疏，身上的毛发细软颜色又浅，这种特征放在男人身上确实不常见，却又衬得这具身体更加的清丽。  
他又凑近了一点，顶端的小孔渗出透明的液体，可以嗅到荷尔蒙的气息。郑号锡被他盯得小腹发紧，张开嘴刚想说点什么，敏感的部位突然就被纳入温热的口腔里。  
倒吸一口冷气，下身传来的快感迅猛刺激，酥麻感从尾椎直窜脑壳，击打在大脑皮层激得他眼冒金星。  
田柾国第一次做这种事，动作生涩，牙齿不时刮到表皮，痛感带来不一样的刺激。吞吐间器官愈发硬热，郑号锡抬起手臂遮住眼，后槽牙咬得死紧，快感几乎切断他的呼吸，胸口剧烈地起伏，喉间是粗沉的喘息。

他一边吞吐一边轻轻揉按后穴，那里的肌肉很紧，他耐心地一点点揉开，配合着嘴里的动作，郑号锡只觉得髋骨往下整个要化成水，要不是那双手支撑着只怕要腿软得跪下来，身体上的自然抗拒连同心理上的隔碍一同被破开，将自己全数交给田柾国。  
“柾国！”到达顶点的时候郑号锡连忙去推田柾国的肩膀，田柾国却不放，反倒含着顶部用力一吸，郑号锡便惊叫着泄在田柾国嘴里。  
性器根部被掐着往上推，口腔粘膜持续传来压感，高潮的时间持续很长，快感上脑撞得郑号锡眼冒金花。  
田柾国吐出泄过精的性器，起身盯着郑号锡，边看他边把嘴里的浊液吐到手心里。对方还没来得及展现高潮过后的羞恼就被他吻住，满嘴腥涩的味道，混着唾液搅出粘腻的水声，欲望未退又重新燃起。

“哥，摸摸我。”田柾国一手把精液抹到他后穴，一手扯下裤子，带着郑号锡摸上自己湿硬得一塌糊涂的性器。  
后穴被指尖破开，没有想象中的痛感，异样感却是很强烈，郑号锡皱了皱眉，嘶地抽了一口气，手上又碰到田柾国滚烫的性器，脑子来不及反应，身体已经自主行动，笨拙地帮着田柾国手淫。  
他不重欲，这种事连自己都少做，有需要的时候胡乱一弄便了事，现下握着田柾国的性器左右不得其法。田柾国却是爱惨了他这点，生涩笨拙愈显干净，使淡欲之人溺于情欲如同开发隐秘的宝藏，每一个动作、每一个反应都是惊喜。  
田柾国边往那窄穴里添着手指，边动着腰把龟头碾在郑号锡手心，握着他的手，合着手指在后穴出入的动作，在郑号锡湿热的掌心里寻求快感。  
他一点点把内壁细细揉摁，软肉一圈圈裹上来，指交光是在精神上就能使他获得快感。

“哥，”田柾国抽出手，又伸舌舔了一下郑号锡的嘴角，跟撒娇似的，“我要进去了。”

郑号锡太阳穴突突地跳着，空着的一只手攀着背后的瓷砖，指尖焦虑地抠着砖缝，刚放松下来的身体瞬间又绷得死紧。  
“可以吗哥？”田柾国凑过去蹭了蹭他的脸，又用性器蹭他的小腹，蹭得那丛稀疏的毛发一片泥泞。郑号锡最受不了田柾国撒娇，这是众所周知的事。谁都好，若是对他撒娇，无伤大雅的事他都笑着应允，原则问题却是笑着打太极，得寸进尺逼紧了他是要骂人的。  
但是田柾国不一样，田柾国很少撒娇，偶尔为之也多半是为了逗他，所以当他真正因为想要什么而对他撒娇时，他基本上是没有拒绝的能力的。  
“你……”郑号锡像刚吞了一斤蜜糖，嗓子黏得发紧，“你轻点。”  
尾音轻飘飘地落在浓稠的空气里，熔断了田柾国的自制力。

田柾国勾起他一边腿窝，性器在穴口来回滑弄，用淫液把那片揉得潮湿粘腻，用手扶着小心地往里挤。  
尽管做了充分的扩张，但是初次接纳还是过于勉强，咬牙忍过最初的刺痛之后，酸胀感窜得臀肉发麻，硬生生给他逼出了生理泪水，咬着下唇也挡不住呜咽。  
田柾国空出一只手去抚慰他因疼痛而软下来的性器，边揉着边继续往里送，企图尽快结束这个过程，僵持得越久郑号锡只会更难受。  
两人粗重的喘息声交杂在一起，郑号锡仰着头张着嘴试图汲取高处的空气，他盯着头顶的花洒，尽量分散集中在下身的注意力。  
他想起此前做过的一个梦，梦里只有他一个人行走在无边的黑暗里，绝望时田柾国团着萤火找到他，带他走出那片黑暗的沼泽，走过发光的独木桥，然后搂着他一头栽进黑色的深渊里。

“哥在想什么？”田柾国看他走神，抬头啄上他的劲动脉，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的耳垂，嗓音跟细火熬出的糖浆一样甜腻。  
郑号锡吐出一口气，白雾氤氲地消弭在空气里，手攀上田柾国的肩，在肩胛凹陷处抠挖。  
“我在想嗯！”肉根又进了一寸，郑号锡竭力缓着气，“我在想你一定是恶魔，拽着我下地狱。”最后几个字是咬着牙挤出来的，隔着那么一点阻碍，糅杂了爱与恨，也不知是怎样的比例。  
田柾国轻声就笑了出来，凑过去猫似的舔他的下巴，这人连胡子都不长。  
“我是恶魔的话，那哥是什么？”他声音低沉而缓慢，跟魅惑似的，又用双手掰开两瓣臀肉，缓慢而有力地挤进去。脱下兔子的皮囊之后，恶魔证上的类属应该是塞壬。  
像是慢慢适应了他的尺寸，痛感与不适慢慢被又胀又麻的感觉代替，随着被破开的动作一点点往深处蔓延开去。郑号锡腰眼发紧，大口地呼吸放松括约肌。

他从未想过不合常理的性爱竟如此费劲，一如他不曾想过恋爱竟是门挂科率这么高的科目。生涩笨拙，毫无天赋技巧可言，多得有颗好学的心，不懈地撞板再努力。  
被完全进入的瞬间郑号锡低头一口咬上田柾国的肩，身体被强行撑开，被电击过似的，连同灵魂一起被劈成两半。  
田柾国发出一声满足的噫叹，肉根被滚烫的内壁挤压着，快感从中心迸发，眼前烧滚了漫天红云，一点点就要将他烤化，和着肩上传来的皮肉刺痛，四肢百骸每个细胞都苏醒充盈，堪堪才守住了精关。  
那点麻木感逐渐退去，体内能感受到性器上突起的筋络，郑号锡松了口，往牙印上细细地舔。

“那我就是，恶魔的信徒吧。”  
肉体上的快感侵袭到心尖，甜又掺着酸，树莓雪糕似的。田柾国嘴角漾开了弧度，把他的腿又掰开了一点，侧过头舔他的耳廓。  
“那你就再多相信我一点吧。”

田柾国缓慢地动起了腰，随着抽插的动作细细碾磨，换着角度将内壁揉开，揉出淫液，揉成一滩水，快感潮涨般涌开，将身心席卷，把感官细胞一一浸润冲刷，轻飘飘的如坠云团。  
郑号锡心脏就快跳到嗓子眼，动作间龟头蹭着田柾国的小腹，将那片紧实的肌肉糊弄得淋漓，偶尔刮蹭到粗硬的毛发，敏感的前端将快感放大百倍，合着身后被操开的酥麻，爽得脚趾都蜷起来。  
后腰被郑号锡无意识勾上的脚趾刮挠，田柾国扳过他的脑袋就是一个深吻，腰上的动作又大了些，唇舌勾卷，将喘息呻吟尽数吞进喉里。  
“哥喜欢吗？”嘴唇分开的时候，郑号锡唇峰那颗小痣早就润开了情色的光泽。田柾国看他一脸隐忍的表情，心知他是舒服得紧，又是倔得不肯放开呻吟。他爱极了这种神情，内外眼角都泛了红，红霞晕了满脸，偶尔抽抽鼻子，可怜兮兮的，惹人怜爱又激起施虐欲。

他角度一转重重地碾上深处一小块软肉，郑号锡仿佛脊椎通了电，头猛地往后仰，上身绷得死紧，脑壳跟扔进了油锅里似的噼啪作响，大张着嘴却喊不出一点声音，性器前端汩汩地溢出前列腺液，颈上的汗沿着脊椎的凹陷一路滑到臀缝深处，和着被操出来的汁液滴到地板上。  
快感席卷使他如坠漩涡，激烈的水流交错挤压内脏，一点喘息的余地也不留。田柾国早已放开了操干，狠狠地抽插碾压，将里面搅得一塌糊涂，淫靡的声响在狭窄的空间里如同闷雷，两人皆是混沌又清醒，五感通通失衡。  
“啊……”郑号锡意识模糊，发出的声音如同喟叹。  
田柾国捏了捏他的臀尖，猛地又是一下撞击：“哥还没回答我呢。”

哪有他这样的人，身下做着不像话的事，嘴上还能自如地撒娇，那口沙哑黏着的嗓音也不知是想魅惑谁。  
“喜欢的……”郑号锡探到身后抓住田柾国扶在他腰上的手，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，眼里的水色悠悠的如同春日的小池，水汽氲得人心脏软成棉花糖，“我不是说过了吗，喜欢的。”

都说性爱时的甜言蜜语不可信，但他太过真挚，又最不擅长撒谎，此时软了喉音呓语，像是把心脏小心翼翼地掏出来给他看。  
又怎舍得不信。  
田柾国不知如何言语，干脆用身体给他最诚实的反应。他轻轻抽离，把人翻转过来，边从背后抱住他，一下子又直捅到底。  
郑号锡发出一声惊呼，体位的变换使那根肉器又闯到了不同的地方。他性器上一秒还被碾在冰冷的瓷砖上，下一秒就被田柾国握在手里玩弄，作恶的指尖抠挖着顶端的小孔，跟伤口新长出来的嫩肉被搔刮似的，痒得不行，一碰又痛，痛又夹着舒爽，几种感觉糅杂着要将他逼疯。  
卫衣被推到胸上，两粒突起被轮番拉扯捏玩，他乳头颜色本来很淡，被一番玩弄拧得红肿，身后撞击的动作又不停，蹭在墙上带来火辣辣的烧灼感。

“柾国……”快感一点点累积，于他而言是另一种折磨，细碎的呻吟也带上了哭腔，尾音止不住地颤抖。  
田柾国探过去亲他的侧脸，看他额头抵在墙上又用手帮他挡，怕他一不小心给磕了。

“哥要射了吗？”  
郑号锡没有回话，后穴开始抽搐收缩，他握上田柾国的手，田柾国又反握回来，带他环住自己的性器用力地撸动，身下刻意再往那致命的一点撞击。  
眼前的野火借着风势不停地燃烧，热浪席卷过来，烟气袭得他睁不开双眼，泪腺不停分泌液体。田柾国捏着他的前端，不停地刺激他的铃口，野火蔓延到汽油桶，危险界限就要熔断。  
郑号锡尖叫着射了出来，视觉像被切断了信号，耳朵里是电视雪花的盲音，他视网膜上炸开烟火，绚烂滚烫的，浅浅的眼角兜不住火星，化作透明的液体逃脱眼眶。像被人抽走了膝盖，腿软得一个踉跄，田柾国紧抱住他，手下推挤着他的性器，腰上的动作放缓了，帮他延长快感。

比以往所有自渎带来的快感加起来都要强烈，高潮的一瞬间他处于心脏骤停的边缘，身体仿佛不是自己的，感官被全数侵袭，半晌才缓过来，大口地喘着粗气。  
田柾国舔掉他脸上的生理泪水，追逐着盐分一路舔湿他下垂的眼尾。他身下的动作小得就要停下来，也是处于迸发的边缘，却又舍不得这一刻的温存。“柾国，”郑号锡握上他的手。  
“嗯？”  
“你…你动吧。”多少还是有些羞耻，郑号锡说得隐晦又明白，挪了挪腰，后穴里的性器还坚挺滚烫。

田柾国轻声笑了出来，舔了舔他的睫毛，掐着他细瘦的腰退到穴口，猛地就一冲到底，一刻不停地操弄起来。  
郑号锡被撞得兜不住呻吟，手上胡乱一抓，不小心碰开了花洒的开关，温热的水流朝两人兜头淋下。田柾国的粗喘混进水流声里，眼前的躯体裹上了淋漓的水光，顶灯黯淡地洒下光束，每一片皮肤、每一寸曲线都泛着柔润的光泽，手下几乎抓不住那截滑润的腰。  
本来就热，水汽还蒸腾起来，黏糊糊的，空气凝滞起来。郑号锡高潮的快感还没退尽又被推入新一轮的情潮，载浮载沉，脑浆翻滚。他下意识地用腿勾上田柾国的腰，方便他出入，前端被操得直流水。  
田柾国射在深处的时候他迎来了二次高潮，不是射精而是溢精，对方边射边往里顶，顶得他牙根泛酸，无力再控制呻吟，边流着精液边哭了出来，环上田柾国的脖子，蹭了他一耳根眼泪。

田柾国射完也不舍得抽出来，听他细碎的哭声便抚上他的后颈摩挲。  
“乖，不哭。”  
他是听说过有人高潮过后会莫名委屈，却不想竟是这般可爱的反应，可怜兮兮的等着他来哄，方才的性事再激烈也没能在他身上留下什么淫乱的气息，干净蓬松的感觉。

花洒早就被他关上，轻轻从郑号锡体内抽离，刚射进去的液体没了阻碍，滴滴答答地砸在地上，砸出大小不一的斑点。  
郑号锡也止住了哭泣，抽抽搭搭地吸着鼻子，又不好意思地抹了抹眼角，后知后觉地感到丢脸。  
这跟被弟弟操哭没什么区别。

田柾国拉起他的手虔诚地亲吻他的掌心，这人手指较一般人要细，戴均码的戒指总是脱手，十场舞台五场都要掉戒指。但食指戴上他的尾戒却很是合适，恰好环住指根，就像他刚好被郑号锡套牢。  
“郑号锡，”田柾国抬眼对上那双余红未褪的眼睛，“我是真的很喜欢你。”  
他的感情一直以来都显得更卑微一些，跨越三年的距离竭力追赶，每次触碰都小心翼翼。又因此而更加珍惜，想把郑号锡紧攥手心，每一次机会都舍不得放弃。

安全感的缺失自然而合理，年下本来就要走得更艰辛些，何况对象又是郑号锡。但他不缺赤诚，不缺勇气，细煮慢熬总能熬化一锅甜蜜液体。他变换着轻重缓急，一点点教会郑号锡恋爱的定理，最终得尝硕果也不枉这一路艰辛。  
他突然就卸下了满身的重量，再也不会有什么能压得他喘不过气。

郑号锡笑了，是满树梨花开遍的胜景。  
恋爱这门学科，晦涩难懂，又没有公式可循。田柾国却耐心带他一点点摸索，教会他各种门法，又解开自身的乱结，他可能约莫的，可以再多给他一点自信。

室内的温度降了下来，浑身湿透的两人感到凉意。  
郑号锡重新打开花洒的开关，一把搂上田柾国去亲他上扬的嘴角，呢喃细语隔着水声灌进耳里。

“我知道。”

 

-END-


End file.
